Shou
'''Shou '''is an elite Magic-User capable of causing invisibility. He is one of the "big brass" of En's organization and one of its founding members. Much like his ability, his existence and presence is often overlooked, and most people consider him "invisible", much to his chagrin, and often causing small bouts of depression. Appearance Shou is one of the shorter subordinates of En's group, just around the same height as Ebisu. He has what appears to be a long strip of cloth covering his face that acts as a mask, giving him a mummy-like appearance. According to Q. Hayashida, Shou has brown eyes. Personality Shou is a level-headed man with a calm attitude. He always thinks straight and barely seems to have any distractions from his work. Shou also seems to be caring and understandable at times, and shows interest in the other family members' well-being. Shou always wants to be more useful to the family and tries to help as much as he can. He is also quite confident about his strength. Even though he is indeed an important member of the family, he often goes unappreciated, due to the fact that seemingly none of the current family members know him, with the ambiguous exception of En. History Shou used to be the family's assassin until Shin and Noi became the cleaners. As time went by, everybody except for En more or less forgot about him. He reappeared and got a prominent place in the story by saving Shin and Noi from Kai once he came back. He did what he could to heal Noi until her heal-type magic reactivated. Since then he took the role of the leader of the remaining family members, organizing them and acting in the best way possible to resurrect En and return to the Mansion, showing leader skills, concern and care for those around him. Once Fujita volunteered himself to look for En's Devil Tumor in order to bring him back, Shou used his invisible-type magic to camouflage him and sent the young man to the Mansion, now in possession of the Cross-Eyes. When the apocalyptic rain in the Sorcerers World fell upon their hideout, Shou was among those who went to Hole to evade the killer rain. Residing in The Hospital, he formulated the plan to search for Fujita in Hole, since they captured Dokuga and therefore deduced that the Cross-Eyes were also there, meaning Fujita was with them. When the previous attempts to create a Fujita Doll using Turkey's magic remained fruitless, Shou was one of the top officers of the Family who went to the Central Department Store to find ingredients to build a new one, but thanks to the sudden changes of the store and the possession of the "sinister entity" over it, the flying carpet they were using fell from the sky, killing Shou by smashing his skull on the roof of the building. His head was severed by unknown means (possible by Zombie Shin once he got possessed) and ended up on the floor inside the store, where Kasukabe grabbed it to study later, but who ended up leaving it behind when he had no more strength to remain conscious. Shin (now normal again) found the head and took it with him to the final battle against Devil Kai. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The En Family Category:Magic-User Category:Deceased